Saesee Tiin
Saesee Tiin was a male Iktotchi Jedi Master, who served on the Jedi High Council for many decades leading up to the clone wars. In addition to being a competent swordsman and force user, Tiin was also recognised as an ace, one of the best starfighter pilots in the Jedi Order next to Anakin Skywalker, Adi Gallia and Plo Koon. He served as a General during the Clone Wars after surviving the costly arena battle on Geonosis, leading many campaigns that saw him flung to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. Witches of the Mist Saesee Tiin was present when Delta Squad delivered the dead bodies of Master Halsey and his padawan, Knox. Delta Squad consist of four clone commandos. The lead member of the Delta Squad, Boss, said that there were no survivors on Devaron. Obi-Wan Kenobi then referred to Savage Opress's actions as from an animal, not a Jedi or Sith. Citadel Rescue During the rescue of Even Piell, Jedi Masters Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, and Adi Gallia made plans to rescue the surviving group on Lola Sayu, who had become pinned down by Osi Sobeck's forces. During the Battle of Lola Sayu, Saesee Tiin, along with Kit Fisto and Adi Gallia, served as escorts for Plo Koon's LAAT, Plo's Bros. After the gunship successfully rescued Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Wilhuff Tarkin, Rex, Cody, and Fives, Saesee Tiin, along with the rescue team, returned to the Republic Attack Cruiser and returned safely to Coruscant. Gungan Attack During the Battle of Dac, Kit Fisto, Anakin Skywalker, and all the other Republic troops were trapped in a losing battle against their opposition's superior strength provided by the Quarren and Aqua Droids. Kit Fisto and others managed to contact the Jedi Temple with a faint signal but it was too weak and within moments collapsed. Mace Windu understood the broken communication as sign of the Republic's impending defeat, but noted that since it would take a considerable time to train any new SCUBA troopers, the situation was dire. On this, Yoda recommended that they should ask help from a suitable ally of the Republic. Master Tiin argued they contact the Gungans who were an amphibious species with a standing army and planet located near Dac. The Wrong Jedi Tiin was present when they were at the discussion of Tarkin, who suggested that padawan Ahsoka Tano be expelled from the Jedi Order and turned over the Republic military so she could receive more "impartial" judgement for her so-called treason. After the transmission ended, Obi-Wan Kenobi strongly felt that the Council should not do this. Tiin, Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi all disagreed to this, with Tiin stating that the possession of Nano-droids alone was enough for her to be convicted of the crimes. Tano was then cast out of the Jedi Order, though Tinn was not present during the expulsion. After it was proved that Ahsoka Tano was innocent and had in fact been framed by Barriss Offee, Tinn along with the other Jedi Councilors, personally pardoned Tano. He commended her efforts to prove her innocence, stating she had shown "great strength" and "resilience" in doing so. They invited her to rejoin the Order, but to their surprise, she refused and left, feeling betrayed because they had turned their backs on her when she needed them. Appearances * * * * *﻿Witches of the Mist *Counter Attack *Citadel Rescue *Gungan Attack *Deception *Crisis on Naboo *Secret Weapons *Sabotage *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *The Wrong Jedi *Conspiracy *The Rise of Clovis *The Disappeared, Part I *The Lost One *Voices *Destiny *The Big Bang *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' tiin.jpg|Saesee Tiin in his starfighter Master Tinn.jpg|Saesee Tiin is disturbed master tiin and clones.jpg|Saesee Tiin with his clone troopers about to attack Saesee and clones attack.jpg|Saesee Tiin and his troopers attack a Separatist cruiser master tiin and delta squad.jpg|Saesee Tiin with the rest of the Jedi Masters Saesee Tiin-Sabotage.PNG|Saesee Tiin and Obi-Wan give each other weary glances in light of the bombing of the Jedi Temple. Saesee Tiin-CW.png|Saesee Tinn flies his starfighter AgenKolar3.jpg|Saesee Tiin in the Jedi Council. Yoda-Tiin-Mundi.png|Tiin on the Jedi High Council with Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yoda MaceWindu-Tiin.png|Mace Windu and Saesee Tiin SaeseeTiin-VoicesTCW.png|Saesee Tiin on the Jedi High Council. TiinCWBattleofCoruscant.png JediHighCouncilTheBigBang.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Iktotchi Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Jedi Generals